


Like She Didn’t Matter

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Gen, Hate, Loneliness, Love, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, one-sided friendship, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't hurt, being left alone, again. It's not like moaning, mopey Myrtle had feelings, or anything. One-sided Myrtle-Harry friendship, one-sided Myrtle/Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She hadn’t been joking you know. She had meant it dearly, if he had died, she would have shared her toilet. She would have been _glad_ to, really.

But he hadn’t died. It was rather surprising.  
And maybe she was just a _wee_ bit disappointed.  
[there was no way he would spend time with her now, was there? why would _anyone_ alive want to spend time with _her_? they wouldn’t. she was always alone unless someone was throwing things at her or being otherwise **rotten**.]

There was _nothing_ to keep him here.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn’t want him to die, _really_. [otherwise she wouldn’t have screamed until help came, right?]

Yet some part of her resented [ _hated_ ] the dark haired professor for coming, for _saving_ him.

She doubted Draco would come back anymore, after this.

[no more talks, no more company, no more understanding. and she _didn’t_ love him. she didn’t hate him for not dying. no, certainly not. she didn’t care. at all. not a bit.]  
[she didn’t _hurt_ , being left alone, again. it’s not like moaning, mopey Myrtle had _feelings_ , or anything.]


	3. Chapter 3

It was a war, and so many people had died.  
But neither of _them_ had.

And neither of them came to visit her any more. [do they even remember she _exists_?]  
And no one came to share her toilet. [not that she ever wanted _anyone_ to, except those two.]  
[and why would anyone _want_ to, anyhow? toilets were gross, and haunting them was boring, and it’s not like anyone saw anything worth it in _her_.]


End file.
